


want it all here in hell with me

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promise of an impending apocalypse shouldn't be something that's approached apathetically, and yet somehow, here they are.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want it all here in hell with me

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #3 - "apocalypse/dystopian".
> 
> i intended this to be very different, but the word limit for femslash100 just didn't allow for what i was going to write. that might appear another time, though (if i ever get around to writing it).

“So, the world’s gonna end in less than twenty-four hours, huh?”

Paige nods towards the clock on the mantelpiece – just about the only electrical item in the apartment that’s still working – and if just about any news broadcast from the last few weeks is to be trusted, then today’s the day.

AJ shrugs in answer. She doesn’t know how she and Paige managed to become so casual about the whole fire-and-brimstone apocalypse thing, but it seems like a better way to go about it than freaking the fuck out.

“That’s what they say. Who knows if it’s still true?”

She has no idea if that might have changed – it’s been a couple of days since the power shut down, since they were trapped in their tiny apartment with no way to contact the outside, if anything’s still even left out there.

AJ doesn’t think she cares, though: it doesn’t matter to her if the sky never lights up again or the earth erupts or the sun explodes into nothing. What matters is that Paige never left her, that Paige will never be able to leave her. The whole damn world might be crashing down, but for once, hers never did.


End file.
